Sword Art Online
by naruto11222
Summary: An American boy became friends with Kirito and he flew out to meet in personal and he meet his sister. He had enter SAO with Kirito, but will they get out of there with their lives or die trying. OC x Suguha. Don't like it don't read it. Get it, got it, good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I have another that need to be published because my mind have been filled with some many different story. I just need to put this online as soon as possible. This will make wanted me to work on a lot than the others stories that have in my stock. This is my ninth story that need to be published. This is going to be a Oc story with the main character and I have my sight on Suguha because she is fun and cute. I am going to let you guys and gals read this and if there are some guest that keep asking me to message them back, I am going to say this one more time. I cannot message you back because you are GUEST to the website and if you can make your own ACCOUNT here, maybe I can. Now, without any farther interruption, Let's get this story started shall we.**

**enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

There was a young boy who is fourteen with short black hair, but he keep it cut and he wore a dark green shirt with black jeans. His name is Kosuke Dante and he was playing his online game on his computer. He was playing one of MMO games with someone who he met online. The MMO game is called "Goblin lord; the Rebellion begins. They was in a party together and they both was about to beat the final boss of the game. Kosuke was trying his partner alive so that they both could win the game. He was talking on his headset to give his partner the chance to hear his plan for an attack.

"Okay, Kirito. I am going to need you to use you swords attacks on the goblin's left leg while I use my twins swords attack on the other." said Kosuke.

"Are you sure about this, Soul." said Kirito.

"Yup." said Kosuke.

Then they both started attacking the goblin from different side, but Kosuke's avatar's health bar was getting and he used one of the item in his pack to heal his avatar. He saw that goblin's health bar was going down much faster from attack his legs and Kosuke knew that this was going to be their day to beat this game. Then his mom was walking up stairs and she was about to knocked on his down, but she saw that it was open and she looked inside to see that her son was play one of his computer games.

"Kirito, your health too low. Heal it back up." said Kosuke

"I am trying, but the Goblin lord had just hit me with the no Item spell." said Kirito

"Okay, I just used the dispelled on you. Hurry before it wears off." said Kosuke.

His mother just smiled at him and she was going to wait after he was finish because she had something for him. She knew that today was his birthday. She knew that he wanted a new game when it hit their game store. Then she heard her son yelled with excitement and she looked back inside to see that her son had beaten the game.

"Okay, we both were awarded the Goblin Lord's sword. I am going to logout to switch from game mode to webcam mode okay, kirito." said Kosuke.

"Alright, because I want to tell you something anyway." said Kirito.

Kosuke log his avatar out and he switch his computer from game mode to his personal webcam mode. When he saw an invite for a Web chat from his online friend. He accept the invite and the image of his online friend Kazuto from Goblin lord. Kazuto had a smiled on his face and he knew that it was Kosuke's birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Kosuke." said Kazuto

"Thanks, Kirigaya. What are you doing beside wishing me a happy birthday." said Kosuke.

"Well, did you heard about the new game that just came out? because I just got mine and I was hoping that you heard the news." said Kazuto

"No, I haven't, but I saw the trailer to it and we are waiting for the shipment to arrive to our shop." said Kosuke.

"Oh, hello miss Dante. How long have you been standing there." said Kazuto.

"Well, hello to you to, Kazuto, I have stood here for a good minute. How are your summer on your end." said Kosuke's mom

Kazuto knew that his summer was boring on his end. Kosuke's mom knew that he would need her son to hang out more. Then she had her arms behind her back because she had two gift for son to have. Kosuke just smiled at her and Kazuto was trying to say something smart about Kosuke's drawings.

"Yeah, my summer is boring over here. But not as boring as your drawings of my and his character." said Kirigaya

"Hey!" said Kosuke.

"Well, I was going to surprised the both of you. Happy Birthday, Kosuke." said Kosuke's mom.

Kosuke looked at his mom's hand and he saw that she had the new game that he wanted, a mailing cards from his grandparents, aunts and uncles, and he saw a plane ticket to Japan. He was excited to see that his mom had given the best birthday gift ever. Kazuto was surprised that his best friend is going to spend some time with him. Kosuke looked at his new game and it was the same game that he was waiting for.

"So, Kosuke. When will I expect you to arrive?" said Kazuto

'Probably tomorrow, Kazuto." said Kosuke.

"Well, better start packing then. See ya, Kosuke." said Kazuto

There was a sign saying that Kirigaya had logout. Then Kosuke started to packing everything that he had ever own while his mom just watch him and she knew that this would get her a chance to tell him his other gift. She saw the excitement in his eyes and he happy that he was going to leave his hometown to visit Kirigaya and his family.

"I have another gift for you. I have enroll you in the same school as Kirigaya and you're the same grade as him." said Kosuke's mom as she saw his kendo sword that kirigaya had sent to him for his last birthday gift. "I also talk to his mother about you trying kendo practice, but I watch practice every day."

"Thanks mom." said Kosuke.

"You're welcome, dear." said Kosuke's mom.

Then Kosuke was able to get some of the stuff back and he looked around his room to see that there was some things that he was going to miss. He went to go celebrate with his mom one last time before he starts his trip and they both was having the time of their lives. When they was done, Kosuke's mom drove him to the airport and they started to unload everything. They saw that plane that was heading to japan was now boarding and Kosuke gave his mom a hug.

"Goodbye, mom. I will miss you." said Kosuke.

"I will miss you too, Kosuke. Now, you've better get on that plane and you make sure that you call me when you get to Japan." said Kosuke's mom

"Okay." said Kosuke

Kosuke started to board the plane and his mom watch him from a window. Kosuke was nervous about meeting Kirigaya and his family. But he knew that this was going to be great for him. The plane started to take off and Kosuke was just looking out the window.

"I can't believe it that I am leave home." said Kosuke.

He pulled out his laptop and he started typing his web journal. He was trying to come up with the title of his journal entry. A thought crossed his mind and he just type like it was nothing to him. He was just enjoying himself and he saw that he had received a message from his friends from home. They all was sad that he was transfer to a different school and he knew that some of them that he was going to miss.

"Sorry guys, but I have to be transfer." said Kosuke.

Then he power off his laptop and he went to sleep. He arrive in Japan the next morning and he walked off the plane. He looked around to see that it was nice place and he walked to the gate to get his bag. He got a text from Kirigaya and it said that his mom was parked outside. Kosuke started heading outside and he saw that a sign that had his name on it.

"Hello Miss Kirigaya. it is nice to meet you." said Kosuke.

"Hello, Kosuke. We was expecting you to arrive today. And please, called Midori. Kazuto was hoping for you to arrived." said Midori Kirigaya

"Okay. I just turned fourteen yesterday." said Kosuke.

"Well, this one is a late birthday." said Midori Kirigaya

She handed him a gift and Kosuke open the gift. When he was done, his face lit up to see that it was a Nerve Gear. He hugged her as tight as he could and Midori just smiled at him and they pulled up to a high school. Kosuke was in awe to see that the school was huge and Midori just giggle because he was acting like a kid excited to see a toy store.

"Hey, do you use kendo before." said Midori.

"Several time and I started to form my style of kendo." said Kosuke.

"Well, my daughter have practiced kendo. Maybe you two can spar together." said Midori.

"Sure. I would be happy to spar with her." said Kosuke.

Then the car pulled up to the house and Kosuke saw Kazuto. Kosuke got out of the car and he picked up some snow. He throw it at Kazuto without him noticing. Kazuto turn around to see that his best friend had arrived and he took a snowball to the face. Kosuke started laughing and Midori just watch as the two of them throw snowball at each other. After thing died down for a little bit, Midori started to show Kosuke around the compound and Kosuke was in awe to see that they had fish swimming in pond. She even shown Kosuke the training area where Kazuto's sister was practicing. Kosuke saw a young girl swing a Kendo stick and he knew that she was year younger than him and she was practicing.

"Hey Suguha, come meet our new guest." said Midori Kirigaya

Suguha turned around to see that Kosuke was looking at her and she started to blush. Suguha just bow to Kosuke and she watched as her mom gave him the rest of the tour of the house. Kosuke knew that he would like this place and they both made it to the guest that she had made for him. Kosuke was in awe when he saw that the room was exactly like his room back in America. He saw poster that had his favorite dragons and he noticed that the guest room had a computer for him to use. He turn around to see Kazuto standing behind him and he was happy to see his best friend in person.

"Enjoying your stay, Huh." said Kazuto.

"Yeah, your mom is great." said Kosuke.

"Well, let me get you set up for the system and I will help with logging into SAO." said Kazuto.

"SAO?" asked Kosuke.

"Sword Art Online. That's the game you have waited for right." said Kazuto

"Of course it is. I have been wanted to try this game out for myself and my mom trust me to stay with you and your family." said Kosuke.

Kazuto was helping Kosuke with the setting things up and they manage to have everything ready for their game. Kazuto knew that it was going to be dinner soon and he thought about take Kosuke into the game tomorrow morning while everyone is out of the house. Then Kosuke was about to put the nerve gear on his head, but Kazuto stopped him and he pointed at the clock.

"It is almost dinner time. How we do it tomorrow, okay." said Kazuto

"Yeah. I am a little hungry from the trip." said Kosuke

They both came down stair and saw that Suguha was fixing dinner with her mom. Kosuke's stomach growl so loud, everyone in the house heard it. Suguha just smiled at him and she knew that he might have a big appetite. Kosuke was looking around to see that they have made fry chicken and hamburgers and he ran over to the table before Kazuto. They both started fighting over who gets the big piece.

"I am the guest, I get the big burger.' said Kosuke.

"Yeah right. I'm older than you and I want the big burger." said Kazuto

"No, you're not. We're the same age, you idiot." said Kosuke

They both started to lock heads to force the each other back and Kosuke wasn't going to back down and neither was Kazuto. Suguha just watch them and she had sweat coming down her face because she never see Kazuto and his friend argue before. Her mom just laugh at them and she knew that this was going to hard for her to break them up. She was just happy that she got the chance to see this side of Kazuto and his friend. Then Kazuto brought his chopped sticks and was about to grab the big burger, but Kosuke blocked it with his own chopped sticks.

"Shouldn't we stopped them." said Suguha.

"No, I want to see this." said Midori

Kosuke use his chopped sticks to grabbed by the nose. Kazuto started scream in pain and he was begging Kosuke to let go of his nose. Then Kazuto stump on Kosuke's foot and Kosuke screamed in pain but he saw that Kazuto was about grabbed the burger, but Kosuke tackled Kazuto to the floor to prevent him from eating the big burger. Then Suguha was going to put an end to their fight and she ate the big burger.

"Why did you do that for, suguha." said Kazuto

"Cause big brother, you two wasn't going to stopped fighting." said Suguha.

They both hung their head in shame because they both were out match by a little girl. Then they continue to eat their dinner and Midori was glad to see a good show from both Kazuto and Kosuke. Kosuke cleaned the dishes and Kazuto was helping him while Suguha and Midori was watching them.

"This is new, they both are washing the dishes together." said Suguha.

"Yeah suguha, they are friends and friends have their rival moments, but it helps to have some extra hands around the house." said Midori

Suguha just watch them and when they were done, Kosuke was tell Kazuto how his family shop give him the right to have a discount on all the MMO games that he plays. Kazuto was impressed that having a game shop has it values and he wanted to know more about Kosuke. Suguha even asked some question about his mom and Kosuke was surprised that they wanted to know more about him and his mom. When Kosuke was finished explaining, they all went to bed to rest up from a good time with Kosuke.

=== Next Morning ===

Kosuke got up and get dressed for the day. He did his morning jog and he practiced his kendo while Suguha watch and she was impressed that he knows the basics. She even watch him form his own style of stances and she was hoping to use some of them for her practice. Kosuke brought his kendo sword to a reverse style and he started swinging it with like his hand was on fire. Suguha was in awe because she was watching an expert kendo wielder and Kosuke brought his kendo to his side to sheath it. Then Suguha just clapped and Kosuke turn around to see that he was entertaining someone and he bow to her.

"Wow. can you teach me that move." said Suguha

"Sure, but this is an offensive style which leave wide open for a strike." said Kosuke

Kosuke looked at Suguha and he saw determination in her eyes, but he knew that he wasn't going to turn down an offer for a student of his own. Then he started teaching everything that he know about his style, but Suguha didn't get it at first. She started to get the hang of it a few more times and Kosuke was impressed that she was a fast learner. He knew that she would the kendo tournament in no time and she looked at her watch and she saw that she was going to late for her meeting with her team.

"Thanks for the lesson, Kosuke. I have to go to my meeting with my kendo team." said Suguha,

Kosuke just waved to her and Suguha grabbed her things. She made sure that she didn't forget anything that she need for the meeting. Kosuke was washing his face and he place the towel around his neck. Suguha knew that she forget tell her big brother where she was going.

"Hey, Kazuto. I'm going to practice. I might be home late." said Suguha.

"Okay." said Kazuto

Then she ran out the door and Kazuto watched as his sister leave the compound and he knew that this was day for him and Kosuke to test their game. He went to the guest room to see that Kosuke was getting ready. Kosuke looked at his best friend and he had a smile on his face. Then they both hooked their nerve gear up and Kazuto place the nerve gear on Kosuke's head.

"Okay, you are connected and all you have to do is say Link Start." said Kazuto

"Right. See you on the other side." said Kosuke, closing his eyes. "LINK START!"

Kazuto went back into his room to get his nerve gear on and he knew that Kosuke might need help picking out his own character. He place his nerve gear on his head and he saw that this was going the first experience into a virtual world with his best friend.

"LINK START!" said Kazuto

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it forks, my first SAO fanfiction and I like the idea of Suguha and My OC being together even though that she had mix feelings about Kazuto. This will be my first chapter it will be a while for me to get my mind around this because I have so many stories piling up and ideas for different stories. I don't like bad comments if you read this and write me a bad comment, I will report you get it got it good.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I am back and I have got some reviews that told me that I have got the age wrong. I am sorry for that I have been watching the show and I was wrong about the ages and I have fixed it. I have left off with Kazuto and Kosuke starting up their link to Sword Art Online. lets go ahead and start this story.**

**I don't own none of the Sword Art Online characters. Kosuke is my OC and I happy to have him.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Town of Beginning<strong>

Select Language: English

Username: Soul and Kirito

"Welcome to Sword Art Online"

Soul appeared inside a town and he looked around to find his best friend. He was in awe to see a lot of players that he never met before. He was excited to be playing a virtual game. Kirito tapped him on the shoulder and Soul turned around to see his best friend and he screamed when he saw Kirito.

"Hey, do you like this place so far." said Kirito

"This game is cool as hell." said Soul as he started running around the town to get some sight seeing while Kirito was following him. "So, what are we going to do first, Kirito?"

"First, you have to accept my party request." said Kirito as he open his tool bar and he view Soul's name and he press join party request.

"Alright." said Soul as he looked at his notification and he press accept and he saw both his and Kirito's names right next to each other.

Then Soul looked at his email that was from the SAO committee and he looked at it for a moment and he looked at Kirito. Kirito looked over Soul's shoulders to see the email that his friend a received.

"What did it say?" asked Kirtio

"Okay it says that; Congratulation Soul, you have received ten of our rare items because you have purchase the ultimate pack to SAO. Here is the items that you have won." said Soul

Soul pressed the "view items" he saw that he had received two rare swords, clothes, five healing crystals, a mask, rare skills sets and a lot of gold. Kirito was surprised that his best friend had got the ultimate pack to SAO.

"Ready to chops some heads in." said Kirito

"Yeah, I am so ready to take on my first monster." said Soul

They both started to head to the fields and they saw a person that they never met and they both knew that he was a newbie like they are. Soul looked Kirito for a moment and he knew that they was going to need more member to join the team.

"Hey, my name is Soul and this is Kirito. What's yours." said Soul

"Nice to meet you both and my name is Klein. I am new to this and I might need to some help trying to level up in this game." said Klein.

"Well, Kirito is going to teach some moves in this games as well. We could help you as well." said Soul

Then the three of them headed to the field to learn more about the game and Kirito was showing them how to attack and switch places. Kirito, Soul, and Klein was able to kill their first monster and they all level up.

"Man, that was fun. You guys have some remarkable skills for new players." said Klein

"Well, both me and Kirito have a lot of online games." said Soul.

"It's true." said Kirtio

"Well, thanks for the lessons and I have to go because I have a pizza with my name on it." said Klein

"Okay, see ya." said Soul as he was about to take his second lesson with kirito again to get some of this down.

"What the hell. I can't logout." said Klein

"What do you mean that you can't logout?" said Kirito

"I mean that the logout button is not here." said Klein

Soul looked at Kirito for a moment and they both went over to see for themselves. They both was shocked to see that he was right about not being able to logout of the game and they both check for their own logout settings and they noticed that it was there either.

"This is not good." said Soul. "This is not good at all because we are trapped into this games forever."

"Calm down, Soul. We might need to figure a few things out before we start to panic." said Kirito.

"You scare on the inside, that we're all trapped into this death game." said Soul.

"There might be a bug in the system." said Klein

"I don't think this is a bug. Someone had hacked into the game and disable the logout setting." said Kirito.

Then they heard a bell ring and they all was forced to teleport back to the city. Kirito, Soul, and Klein looked around to see that everyone were all being teleported back from their quests and they all was worry about this. Soul looked at the sky for a moment and he saw something blinking above the clouds.

"A force teleport." said Kirito.

"I don't think that was part of the game." said Soul

The icon started to spread over the clouds and everyone was getting scared because this was going to be bad for all of them. Soul saw something that was coming out of the icon and it was blood, but it was forming something. Soul looked at the blood carefully and he saw that it was forming a body of some kind. Then the blood was able to complete the form and it transformed into the game master.

" A game master!"

"It's looked like some event for all of us."

"Attention, players. Welcome to my world.

"'My world'?" said Kirito

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world." said Kayaba.

Everyone was shocked to heard that one of the MMO creator was the cause of this. Kayaba was looking at everyone and he knew that this was going to be fun for them all. Everyone talking among themselves to figure out why would the greatest MMO creator would do this.

"Is that really him?"

"He must've spent a lot of time on this."

"I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game. I repeat... This is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online." said Kayaba as he shown everyone the main menu

"A-A feature?" said Klein.

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave destroying your brain and thus eding your life." said Kayaba

Everyone was shocked to heard that they will die if anyone on the outside will trying to shut down the system. Kirito and Soul balled up their fist and they both knew that it was kill or be kill type of game. One of the player tries to leave but they couldn't and Klein looked at both Soul and Kirito.

"What's he talking about? He's gotta be nuts. Right, Kirito, Soul?" said Klein.

"He's right that the transmitter's signals work just like a microwaves." said Kirito

'But if the safety was disabled, it could fry our brains." said Soul

"Then, if we cut the power..." said Klein

"No, the NerveGear has an internal battery." said Kirito

Then Klein knew that there was no other way to get them all out of SAO. Soul was going to have to miss his mom for a while. They all knew that this game is to survive or be killed.

"But this is crazy. What is going on?!" said Klein.

"Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world." said Kayaba.

"Two hundred and thirteen?" said Kirito and Soul

"I don't believe it!" said Klein.

The three of them knew that all those innocent people was killed in the real world. Soul knew that his mother was going to be worry about him. He knew that his life was going to end if he don't try to beat this game and he was going to need the help of his friend.

"As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed is removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. It's important to remember the following there is no longer any way to revive within the game. If your HP drop to zero, your will be delete from the system forever and the nerve gear will simultaneously destroying your brain." said Kayaba

Both Kirito and Soul was shocked to hear that if they dead, so will their body in the real world. This was truly bad for the both of them and they knew that this need to watch each others back in order to stay alive. Everyone was taken it hard that so many people had died in the real world and they all knew the risk for trying to remove the NerveGear.

"There's only one way for a player to escape now, you must clear the game. Right now, you're gathered to floor one the lowest level of Aincrad. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you nay advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on Floor 100 and you will clear the game." said Kayaba

Everyone was discussing among themselves, but Soul didn't like the idea for everyone to think about clearing the game without help. He knew if anyone tries to make through the floor level bosses, they were bound to fail.

"Clear all hundred floors? That's impossible. The beta testers never made it anywhere near the high!" said Klein

"Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves." said Kayaba

Everyone was looking at their items and both Kirito and Soul both looked at their items storage as well. They both notice that they both have a mirror. Then they all summon up the mirror and Soul was confuse at first because he saw his reflection on the mirror. Klein was freaking out because there was bright light and he started changing.

"Klein?" said Soul and Kirito

Then everyone started to changing and Soul was changing as well, but Kirito did the same. They all turned into what they all were in the real world. They started freaking out and Klein, Soul, Kirito looked at each other.

"Are you two alright, Kirto, Soul." said Klein

"Yea, but who are you?" said Soul and Kirito

"And who are you?" said Klein

Both Soul and Kirito looked at the mirror once again and they both saw that they were looking at their own selves from the real world, but Soul was a inch taller than Kirito. Soul was looking around to see that everyone wasn't what they thought they were.

"Which means..." said Soul

"You're Kirito and Soul?" said Klein as he pointed at the both of them.

"You're Klein?" said Kirito and Soul as they both pointed at him.

"But how?" said Klein

"The NerveGear cover your entire head with a high-density signaling device. So it can see what your face looks like." said Kirito

"When we first use the NerveGear it had us calibrate it, right? You had to touch your body all over. " said Klein

"I think your right, Klein. I think that must be where it got the data." said Soul

"But... But... Why? Why do all this, anyway?" said Klein

Soul look up for a moment and Kirito pointed to Kayaba because they was going to find out. Kayaba knew that everyone have question about all of this and he knew that he was going to tell them why. Soul just listen closely to Kayaba's reason for doing this.

"Right now, you're probably wondering, 'Why?' 'Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do all of this?' My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason..." said Kayaba

"Kayaba..." said Kirito

"And now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players." said Kayaba

Kayaba disappeared and everyone was still looking at the sky except for Kirito. He knew that this game was real. Soul could feel the cold in the air and he knew that it was kill or be kill type. Soul had a smile on his face because he just receive a challenge that he couldn't refuse.

"_This is real... The genius who created the NerveGear and created a completely virtual space, Kayaba Akihiko. I admired him, so I can tell... Everything he just said is true. If I'll die in the game, I will die in the real life!"_ thought Kirito

Everyone started panicking because they knew that they all was going to die in the games. Soul was trying his hardest to find Kirito, but he couldn't because everyone was pushing an shoving. He was knocked on his back and Klein helped him up to his feet. Kirito knew that he needs to get them both out of the Town of Beginning and he knew that everything will be gone after everyone get this filled.

"Hey, Klein, Soul. Come with me." said Kirito

He grabbed both of them and he took them down an alley to discussed about something. Soul was confuse for a moment and he knew something about Kirito would mean that they had to leave the Town of Beginnings. Klein was looking at Kirito and Soul.

"Okay, I am heading out to the next village. I am going to ask that you guys would join. I know Soul knows the game levels and floors and we also knows that we can get more money and experience points." said Kirito

"Yea, we both knows some places to avoid and we need you to join us. We need to get stronger, but we need to work together. So, what do you say, would join us." said Soul

Klein knew that he had friends that back in town and he knew that they all had stood in line to get the game. He wasn't going to leave them behind and he knew that he just met Kirito and Soul, but he doesn't know much about them. Soul and Kirito both was smiling and they were waiting for him to give them an answer.

"but do you know about those friends of my that I was tell you about. We stood in line to get the game. They're back at the plaza somewhere and I can't leave them." said Klein

Both Kirito and Soul looked at Klein for a moment and they both saw that his health meter for a moment. Soul was sad to see that Klein had denied their request to join them. Kirtio was thinking about adding more members, but he knew that having more member would slow them down.

"Sorry. Can't ask a guy just met to risk his life for a bunch of strangers, right? So, don't worry about me, get both of your asses to the next village, alright. I'll be fine. The last game I played, I ran a guild so I am more prepare and not to mention the stuff that you guys taught me, I am more than ready." said Klein

"Right." said Soul

"Okay, we better get going. If you ever in a jam, message me." said Kirito

"Don't forget to message me too. Bye Klein." said Soul

"Hey, Kirto, Soul. Both of you look good better then your avatar." said Klein

"Yea, so do you great." said Soul

"But scruffy looking." said Kirito

They both started running and Klein knew that he had made good friends. Soul and Kirito was running as fast as they could. Then they both turned around to see that Klein was gone and they both started to smiled. Soul knew that they will meet again. They both started running towards the next village and they both started to remember their lives in the real world as they run like the wind. Then Soul saw two wolves that appeared in front of them and both Kirito and Soul unsheathed their swords. The two wolves started charging at the both of them and both Kirito and Soul done the same. The images of Midori and a crying Suguha and Kosuke's mother over both of them and both Soul and Kirito was able to defeat both of wolves. Then they both started screaming at the top of their lungs.

"_We will survive this and we will win this game together."_ thought Kirito

"_We will make it home together."_ thought Soul

They both looked at the sky and they both have a goal to get out of the game. They both knew that they have to work hard in order to beat the game and kill the game master. Soul knew that he had to make his mother wait for him and he knew that he was going to reach for the goal.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a great chapter and I think that my OC is going to be working with Kirito throughout this story and don't worry I will add Asuna into the next chapter as well. I think that having a trio working together to get them all out of the game would be great. If anyone that have question or request to add any of your OCs into this story, don't hesitate to PM on my Profile and I will have more chapter updated as soon as I can.<strong>

**Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know none of characters of Sword Art Online except for Kosuke.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rise of the Trio<strong>

Soul and Kirito was leaning against a wall and they both was getting restless from waiting because they didn't find the level one boss lair. Soul was throwing darts that he bought with the money that he earned. He was getting bored from waiting so long. Kirito knew that this was boredom wasn't getting them nowhere and he knew that they both were beta tests in most of their M.M.O. games that they played and he knew that this was going to be hard for him and Soul to find the boss lair with them working together.

"_Since then, a month had come and gone and two thousand players had died. After all this time, none of the players haven't been able to clear floor one. Soul and I used to be beta testers in most of our games that we played together and we haven't found the boss's lair. Finally, we're having a meeting to figure out how to beat the floor one boss."_ thought Kirito

Soul noticed that Kirito started moving and he saw that the meeting was about to start. Then he grabbed all of his darts and place them back into his equipment and they both started heading to the arena and both Kirito and Soul started looking around to see that there was less players. Soul looked at Kirito for a moment and he knew that this was going to be hard for them. Then there was a man standing in front of everyone and he started clapping his hands to get everyone's attention and they all looked at him. Both Kirito and Soul sat next to each other to hear the meeting.

"Okay people, now that everyone is here lets get this meeting started. My name is Diabel and my job role is a Knight." said Diabel

Everyone started laughing at him and Diabel knew that they wasn't taking him serious. He just waited for everyone to cool down from the laughing. Soul was looking at everyone and he noticed that they were wasting time for all of them. He was looking at Kirito for a moment and everyone was telling each the there was no jobs or yes it was a job for knights.

"Do you guys want to hear this or not. Today, our team have found the boss's lair at the top of the tower." said Diabel as everyone was shocked to hear that some of the players had found the level one boss's lair. "We need to defeat the boss, reach the second floor, and tell everyone in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat the game. Everyone here share this duty! Do you all agree."

Everyone was clapping to agree with him and both Kirito and Soul just watch. Soul was thinking about something and he looked at the sky for a moment to see that clouds was forming a dog. He had a smile on his face and Kirito noticed that smile. He knew that Soul was thinking about the life back in the real world. Soul was thinking about getting a dog for him and his mom when he beats the game.

"Okay, lets begin our strategy. First, we need to divide into a parties of six. An ordinary party has no chance against the floor boss. We'll form a raid group with multiple parties." said Diabel

Both Soul and Kirito was shocked to see that everyone was picking their own teams and they both knew that the both of them wasn't a match against any boss. Kirito knew that they need to change their duello into a trio. Kirito was looking at Soul for a moment and he could tell that Soul would agree with him.

"Hey Soul." said Kirito

"Yea, Kirito." said Soul

"I think that we might need a third member to our party." said Kirito

"What do you do you have in mind, Kirito?" said Soul

Kirito started to looking around and he spotted a girl in a hood and Soul turned his head for a moment to spotted the girl as well. They both noticed that she didn't get ask to join any parties and this was their chance to get her to join their team. But she saw them and she started to walk towards the both of them. She sat next to Kirito and she turned her attention to the both of them.

"You got left out, too?" said Kirito

"I wasn't left out. I just stayed out of it because everyone seemed to know each other already."

"So, a solo player, nice." said Soul

"You two seems to alright on your own because you two are friends."

"Him! We're most like rival than friends!" said Kirito and Soul

The girl just giggled at the sight of the both of them arguing and she had never seen two people argue in front of her. Kirito and Soul both started fight in front of her and she could see that the both of them were acting like brothers. She knew that this was the team that she was looking for and she started to send them both a invitation to joined the party. Both Kirito and Soul noticed that her named was Asuna, but they both knew that she was new to the online gaming and she didn't work hard to come up was a goo d screen name for herself. Then they both accepted her request and they were now a trio, but Soul looked at a person that was standing on the top of the stands.

"Okay, have everyone formed a party. Then-" said Diabel.

"Just a second."

The man started jumping from step after step after step and he landed in front of Diabel. Diabel could tell that something about this guy wasn't right and Soul had a bad feeling about that guy. He have always trust on his feeling that have got him out of the trouble.

"My name is Kibaou. I want to get something off my chest before we take down the boss. Some of you must have already know about the two thousand players that died, right? Well, some of you need to apologized right now!' said Kibaou as he pointed his finger at the stands.

"Kibaou, I know whom you are referring two, the ex-beta testers." said Diabel

"Of course, I mean them. The day this stupid ass game started, the beta players just up and vanished. They ditch all us beginner players. They've took all the hunting spots and all the easier quest. They were the ones that was getting stronger and they even ignored us. I know that some of them are here, so come on out here, beta testers. We should make them apologize and give them give up their winnings. We can't expect for us to trust them if they don't trust us." said Kibaou

Soul and Kirito knew that they were is trouble because they were ex-beta testers and they couldn't face them because they knew that have to give up their items. Soul was about to stand up, but there was another person in the stands and he rose to his feet. He knew that this wasn't getting them nowhere and he knew that some of the stuff that he had was made by the ex-beta tester.

"Hey, can I say something."

Soul and Kirito looked at the guy and they both watched as he started walking down the steps. He had a serious looked on his face and when he got down to the bottom, he was looking down at Kibaou for a moment.

"My name is Egil and let get this straight. You want all the ex-beta players should apologize for all the other players death and you want them to give up their winnings. Did I miss anything." said Egil

"Yea, You are on point." said Kibaou

"I know that you have one as well. This is a guidebook." said Egil, show kibaou the guidebook and he attention to everyone. "I know that I didn't come here to place blame on anyone for the death of those players. I wanted to learn their mistake just to get back home."

Kibaou that this was pointless that he had to argue with Egil and he just return to his seat and sat down. Soul didn't like that guy one bit because he was so annoying and he knew that this was going nowhere as long as that guy is blame former beta testers. Egil returned to his seat as well so they could to continue the meeting.

"Great, now that is over. Egil is right about one thing. The guidebook has all the details about the first floor boss. His name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He's being guarded by his assassins known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels and he has four health bars. He carries an axe and a buckler." said Diabel, look around for a moment to see that everyone was paying attention as he continue. "When he's down to last health bar, he will switch into a curved sword called Talwar and his attack pattern will change as well."

Everyone was in awe when he started that Illfang will switch into a different weapon and his attack pattern will be different. Soul was taken all of this in and he noticed that this might will be easy for a little bit. Then Diabel closed his guidebook and he looked up to everyone for a moment.

"This will be it for the briefing. As for the items, they will be distributed automatically. Exp will goes to the party that kill the monster. And whoever received an item, keep it. Any question." said Diabel, looking around to see that everyone doesn't have a questions. "Good. Then we leave tomorrow at ten. See you all there!"

Everyone was talking among themselves to plan their strategies on how to defeat the boss. Kirito turned around to see that Asuna was leaving while Soul took a deep breath and he started to feel pump up with excitement. Kirito just shook his head to him and he smile at Soul.

"OH YEAH! Bring on the boss. I'll kicked his ass back to his mother." said Soul

"You are crazy sometime, you know." said Kirito

"What? Can I be excited to be facing my very first boss in the game. I just can contain my excitement anymore. I want to kick some major ass tomorrow." said Soul

"Now, you're scaring me, Soul." said Kirito.

Soul and kirito started leaving for some place to stay for the night and they went to get themselves something to eat. Soul was working on a plan for his team to do before they face the boss tomorrow. Kirito started eating his food while he looked at Asuna and Soul planning. He knew that this was going to be easy for them because they are going to a powerful team. When everyone was well rested, they all started to get ready for the boss. Every warrior and archors was marching towards the boss's door.

"This is it everyone. We will need to work together to defeat the boss." said Diabel

Soul knew that this was going to be tough for him and his team, but he knew that this was it for him. He was going to have to work hard with Kirito and Asuna. Then the doors started to open up for everyone and they all started walking in the doors. Both Soul and Kirito started to look around to see, but they started to see blue flames and soul could tell that the blue flames are the mark of the boss lair. There was a some man-like Lizards and they have weapons pointed at everyone. Diabel knew that it was now or never and he looked at his comrades for a moment.

"It's now or never everyone. Show them no mercy and remember the stratgy." said Diabel

Everyone started charging at the lizardmen and they all put up a fight against them. Soul switched with kirtio to take out some of the lizards and Asuna noticed that Soul that an excellent fighter. Soul switched out for Asuna to have a turn with them and she tried her best to take them out and she was successful. Both Kirito and Soul was impressed that they have found a perfect person to add to their team. Everyone was able to defeat the lizardmen and they all started to get some experiences points add to their team.

"Aright Asuna." said Soul

"Thank you." said Asuna

"Yeah, you did great." said Kirito

Asuna smiled at the both of them and she kenw that she had found some new friends to help out. Then suddenly, there was huge Monster that had four health bars and it was the boss that everyone was looking for. Soul, Asuna, and Kirito ready their weapons and so did everyone else. Then the boss started to call for some friends and he started to charge at them. Everyone was going all out on the boss and his lackies. Kirito was taking a last few lizards down, but he saw that Diabel had his guard down and he saw that the Boss was getting ready to use Talwar on Diabel.

"_I thought that Illfang would use Talwar on his last health."_ thought Diabel.

Soul switch with him and Kirito went to check on Diabel. Asuna went with him as well and she was concern about Diabel also. Soul manage to take on some of the lizards along with Egil and his team. Kirito looked at Diabel's health bar and it was getting ready to hit zero. He was about to use his healing crystal on him, but Diabel denied it for some reason.

"You need more than me, Kirito. I saw that your team was fighting hard and I am happy that you three kill a few of them. You need to win this game for us and get us all home." said Diabel.

With that said, Diabel's health went to zero and he started to disappeared for good. Kirito was now heated because Illfang had killed a good man. He looked at Soul for a momnet and Soul looked at him. He got the message and he knew that his teammates needed his help to take out the boss. Both Kirito and Asuna was ready to fight the boss and Soul joined them in the middle. They looked at the Illfang and they were ready to fight the boss and they started charging at the beast.

"Kirtio, Asuna. I will draw his attention to me and you two strike the above." said Soul

Both Kirito and Asuna nodded their heads and they watched as Soul called Illfang a "gaint rat." Then the beast started chasing after him and he knew that his plan was working. Asuna and Kirito was waiting for him to lure the beast towards them. When Soul got close, he switched with both Asuna and Kirito and they both started attacking Illfang. Then Soul knew that his plan had worked like a charm and he looked at the beast's health bar. He noticed that it was starting to get low and he started attacking it as well. Asuna, Kirto, and Soul started to use different sets of skills to get the beast off balance. Then both kirto and Soul deliver the final blow and Illfang was destroyed. Everyone started to cheering for the trio and there was two different items. One of them was a dragon katana and the other was a shadow cloak. Soul had the shadow cloak and Kirito had the dragon Katana.

"I'll trade you the Shadow cloak for the dragon Katana." siad Soul.

"It's a done deal." said Kirito

They both open their settings and they both clicked on each others names. They both picked the item that wanted to trade and the items started to switch hands. Soul now have the Dragon Katana and Kirito had the shadow cloak. Kibaou looked at Kirito for a moment and he had a mad look on his face. He notice that Kirtio was a beta player and he was upset that Kirito knew what would happen and he didn't told them. Both Soul and Kirito sharing a few laughs and they started to head back.

"Hold it right there! You knew what would happen didn't you? You knew about Illfang using a Talwar sword after a few hits. You are a beta player." said Kibaou.

"We don't have time for you get jealous because as you can see that this place is unscure and that thing might come back." said Soul

"Shut up! Your friend is a beta player and I want to hand over his winnings right now!" said Kibaou.

"Or what?" said Soul

Kibaou looked at Soul for a moment and he noticed that Soul wasn't going to let him touch his friend. He looked at Kirito for a moment and he heard Kirito started laughing for some odd reason. Kirito open his menu for a moment and he equiped the Shadow cloak. Everyone was looking at him and they were still shocked that Kirito was a beater. Soul started to follow kirito out of the lair and Asuna did as well.

"So, you're a beater?" said Asuna

"He's not the only one. I used to be a beta player as well." said Soul

"No way that the two of you are going to follow me." said Kirito

"Hey, I follow you anywhere as long as I live." said Soul

"Sorry, soul. Not this time you don't." said Kirito

Then kirito started to uninvite both Soul and Asuna and he started walkinig away from them. Soul started to equip the Dragon katana to his side and he knew that he was going to be on his own as well. He ended the group and he started to leave Asuna by herself, but she stopped him by grabbing his hand. Soul looked at her for a moment and he started to smile at her.

"I just need some time to myself. But here, take my friend request. If you are in a jam, let me know and I will help you out." said Soul.

Soul open his list and he found Asuna's name and he click on it. Asuna looked at her notices and she saw that she had recieved a friend request. Then she started to accept it and she watched as Soul leave the lair. He started walking and he knew that the trio is not dead. He open his menu to see that he had a cloak to wear and he equiped it to himself. Then he looked at the sky for a moment.

"It's going to be a long road ahead of us. But We will meet up again soon. I promise." said Soul

* * *

><p><strong>Boy that took awhile for me to find some good stuff to add and I have worked really hard on this. I will have more chapter updated as soon as possible. I will have alot more time with this story and the rest that I have locked away. If you have question or request, shoot me PM and I might like it and add to the story. Bye for now.<strong>

**Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't know none of the SAO characters except for my OCs.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Red-Nosed Reindeer<strong>

Both Soul and Kirito had met up at a local tavern and they both met a guild group called "The Moonlit Black Cat". They both saw some of the players from the first floor level but they both just realize that they were visit for celebration. Soul looked at Kirito for a moment because he didn't like to keep his missions waiting for long since Kirito had left him to fend on his own but he knew that he wasn't going to let Kirito get kill out there so he always finds Kirito. When they both sat down, the waitress had handed them both drinks that was purchase by the players. The member of the group was a guy named Ducker and he was looking at both Soul and Kirito.

"Here to us, the Moonlit Black Cats! Cheers everyone!" said Ducker.

Everyone hold up their drinks and shouted "cheers" as they all started to drink like crazy while Soul just smile at them. Then Ducker was looking both Soul and Kirito because they both had save their lives and he knew that it was their help that his team had live to see another day. He raise his glass once again while both Kirito and Soul was looking at him and they both were confuse for a moment.

"I got another one. Here to the guys who saved our lives! To Kirito and Soul!" said Ducker.

"To Kirito and Soul!"

"Uh... Cheers, guys..." said Kirito.

Soul started laughing for his life because he knew that it was going to be good to have people to see around the tavern that had live through the fight. Then they all started to gather around them and they started to give them their thanks for saving all of them.

"Thanks." said Keita

"thank you." said Sasamaru

"You two saved us back there." said Ducker.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." said Sachi

Kirito just smile while he rubbed the back of his head and he knew that he was getting ready to blush from all the praise. Soul just shook his head because he was laughing at his best friend then kirito kicked him in the leg. Soul looked at Kirito for a moment while he was rubbing his leg. Sachi was looking at soul for a moment.

"Oh, it's cool." said Kirito.

"Yeah, you guys would probably done the same thing if the tables were turned." said Soul.

Soul thumped Kirito on the head to get back at him from kicking him in the leg. They both looked at each other because they were about to go at it. Both soul and kirito just smile at each other. Keita looked the both of them and he was curious about the both of them. He walked up to the both of them.

"Uh, Kirito, sir. Soul, sir. I hope I'm not out of line asking this, but I was wondering what level you both are at?" Keita asked.

"I'm level twenty." said Soul.

"And I am level twenty." said Kirito.

"Really? You both are at our level and still a solo players. You both are an inspiration, sir!" said keita.

"Keita, we're not your superior. And being solo means I'm always hunting enemies out in the boonies. It's not very efficient." said Kirito.

Soul just shook his head because he was out shine by Kirito and he was looking at Sachi for a moment which the poor girl started to blushed. Soul was smiling at the girl and he turn his head to see that Keita was trying to kiss up to Kirito. He knew that this just too crazy for him and he got up for a moment.

"Oh... right. Well, in that case, I hate to spring this on you here, but... if you guys want, we'd love to have you two in our guild. Our mace wielder, Tetsuo, is only one we can put out front right now. And then we've got Sachi over here. I was thinking of having her switch to sword-and-shield. That way, she can fight on the front lines. The thing is, she says she's not sure she could handle it. If you two join us, maybe you could teach her a thing or two." said ketia.

Soul thought about the idea for a moment because he never considered himself as a teacher before. Then Sachi looked at Ketia for a moment and she started to pout.

"Oh, come on! I'm not that useless." said Sachi.

"Um..." said Ketia.

"Seriously, you can't just put me up front and expect me to know what to do, I'd be terrified." Sachi stated.

Soul just looked at Sachi for a moment and he knew that the poor girl is scare for her life. She knew that she couldn't making in the game for long which he had an idea about something. Then Tetuso started laughing at the both of them and he knew that Keita was right about one thing about Sachi and she knew was weak in the group.

"It's no big deal, just hide behind the shield." said Tetsuo.

"We always joke around like that. See, in real life, we all get to the same high school and are members of the computer club. But if you two worry about fitting in with us, don't. As far as I'm concerned, you two are already part of our group, right?" said Ketia

Everyone started nodding their heads to both Kirito and Soul which Soul just looked at Kirito for a moment and he knew that they both had been working together so far. Soul was thinking about his career as a game salesmen and he knew that could always change it anytime he wanted. Sachi had her arms folded and she was looking at her two best friends that had been teasing her.

"Well... I'm really flattered. And thanks for the offer." said Kirito, he looked at everyone that was begging him and Soul to join their group. "I'll do it."

"And so will I." said Soul

"Welcome to the team, Kirito and Soul." they all said.

They all started to have fun while Soul was looking out the window at the night sky for a moment and he knew that this was going to be something different for him and Kirito is going to be in for tomorrow. He looked over at Kirito and Sachi which they both were trying to think up a way for them to teach her to be like them when she had to fight. She knew that she was going to need all the help that she was going to get with both him and Kirito. Soul started to stretching his arms for a moment because he was getting tired. He got up and heading up to one of the rooms that he was staying in to get some rest for tomorrows battle with their new team. The next morning, the team started to battling some monsters from one of the floor levels and Sachi was scare out of her mind she saw the monsters heading straight for her, but both Soul and Kirito both jump in to save her which they both started to execute sword combos to take them out.

"Sachi, get back! I got this! Come on, Tetsuo! Switch out!" Kirito ordered.

"Got it! All right." said Tetsuo.

Tetsuo switch out for Keita and he started to attack the monsters. They were all able to defeat the monster which they all started to celebrate like crazy and Soul started laugh at them while Kirito was help Sachi up on her feet. Soul looked at his inventory for a moment to see that he had everything that he needed. He looked at them all because they were looking to see the assault team who had made it to the twenty-eighth floor of the game. Keita went over to both Kirito and Sachi for a moment to tell them the good news.

"The Assault Team made it through to floor twenty-eight. That's amazing! Hey, Kirito. What the heck does the Assault Team have that we don't?" Keita asked.

"Well, access to information? With that, they can find out the easiest ways to get EXP, and they don't share that info." said Kirito.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But I think what really sets them apart is willpower." said Ketia.

"What do you mean?" Kirito asked.

"I guess what I mean is they have the will to stick out for their friends, or any player for that matter. The truth is, I'd like to think we have the same kind of drive, even though we still need a protection. That said our first priority is looking out for each other. But someday, if we get strong enough, we'll join the elites in the Assault Team." said Ketia.

"It's a good goal." said kirito.

"I don't know, I guess..." said keita.

Soul and the others had return from scouting head. Kirito was looking at Soul for a moment which he nodded and he teleported out for some rest. The others was looking around to see that Soul had teleported out and they were worry that Soul was acting strange. Kirito knew that they both were going to talk about something.

"Hey, leader! Give me some luck! Hey come on!" Ducker shouted.

Ducker but Keita in the head lock. Keita was struggling to break free from the hold.

"So, you really think we can be as strong as the Holy Dragon Alliance or the Knight of the Blood Oath?" said Tetsuo.

"Yeah, what if I do? Nothing wrong with setting our sights high. But we have to be level thirty first." said Keita.

"That's impossible." said Sachi.

"I like the way Keita thinks. If the Black Cats can level up fast and get to the front lines, his ideals could change the elitist attitude of the Assault Team." said Kirito.

Everyone started to teleported back to the inn for them to celebrate and kirito saw that Soul had arrive to the inn. They were looking at the him for a moment and he told them that he was checking on something.

"I have an announce to make. After our latest hunt in the field, we've got 200,000 col!" said Keita.

"Wow!" they all said.

"Buying a house of our own doesn't seem like such a pipe dream anymore." said Tetsuo.

"I know, we should upgrade Sachi's equipment." said Sasamaru.

"Good idea!" said Keita.

"Uh-uh. I'm fine with what I have." said Sachi.

She took a sip of her drink and she was still nervous from the last battle. Soul just order his drink and he walked over to the other.

"Oh, come on! You know, it's not fair to make Kirito be out in front forever." said Ducker.

"I'm sorry." said Sachi.

She hung her head in shame.

"Don't worry about me. I'm cool with it." said Kirito.

"Trust me this guy live for a fight." said Soul.

"Thanks Kirito. Sachi, I know switching jobs isn't as easy, but seriously you're almost there. You can do it! I know it!" said Keita.

Sachi just smile and she felt better which Soul open his menu. He scroll through and he found something that he to give to Sachi. It was powerful Staff called "Star Fang" that he max out during his travels. He clicked on Sachi's name and he click give away. Sachi looked at the notification appeared in front of her. Sachi was looking at the notification and she open it up to see what was it is. Then the weapon appeared into her hands which everyone was shocked to she has new weapon.

"What is that, Sachi?" Ducker asked.

"It's called Star Fang. I found a meteor rite on one of the floor levels when I was by myself. I use blacksmith skills to create a weapon out of it." said Soul.

Sachi just blushed for a moment. And she equip it to her gear which Soul was getting weird look from Kirito because he just gave away one his rare items. Then they both started to leave to the room and they were heading outside and they both saw klein and his team fighting some type of wolf. Klein was dressed like a samurai and he slice up wolf to pieces.

"Klein..." said Kirito.

"Phew... What's up, Soul! Kirito! The trash mobs' all yours, guys!" said Klein.

"Sure!"

"Man, it's been a while since I've seen you. What? You doing some late night leveling or something?" said Klein, he noticed something on their names. "What's up with that icon? Did you join a guild?"

Both Kirito and Soul rubbed the back of their heads and just chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." said Kirito.

"It's all clear! We can move on!"

Klein nodded his head to his teammates and he was looking at both Soul and Kirito. Kirito started to leave and he. have other things to do. He still have that thought in his head and he doesn't want the team to find out while Soul was telling Klein about his journeys.

"See ya." said Kirito.

"Yeah... Oh, come on. Is it still bugging you?" Klein asked.

Soul was telling everything that had happened with him. Klein just put his hand on his chin to think about it. Kirito was in his room and he was resting, but there was knock on the door.

"It's Keita. Sachi went off somewhere and hasn't come back yet. We're heading to the dungeon now. Please let me know if you find anything out." said Keita.

Kirito went out to find Sachi and he was looking high and low for her. He knew that he had to call out to her.

"Sachi..." Kirito called out.

There was no answer.

"Sachi!" Kirito yelled out.

Soul saw Kirito and he ran up to him because he thought that the others were in trouble. Kirito told him what he was doing and Soul was helping him with search. Then Soul spotted Sachi underneath the bridge and he told kirito that she was under the bridge which Kirito looked down and he saw her.

"Hey, Soul, I'll take it from here." said Kirito.

Soul nodded his head and he started to head back to the inn. Kirito walked down stairs to meet Sachi. Sachi had a lot on her mind and she felt that someone was here with her.

"Kirito..." said Sachi.

"Everyone's worried about you." said Kirito.

Then they both sat there in silence and Sachi was looking at Kirito for a moment.

"Hey, Kirito." said Sachi.

"Yeah." said Kirito.

"We should run away." said Sachi.

"Run away... from what?" Kirito asked.

"From this town. From the monsters. From the Moonlit Black Cats. And from Sword Art Online, too." said Sachi.

"Ah, are you talking about suicide?" Kirito asked.

"That's not such a bad idea. Sorry, no. If I had guts to die, I wouldn't be hiding in the town where it's safe, would I.? But really, why can't we just leave?" said Sachi. "Why do we have to die, when it's just a stupid game. What's the point of going through this?"

Soul was listening in on the whole conversation and he could hear in Sachi's tone of voice. He could tell that she was scare and He just sigh at this. Then he walked away because he was trying to think up a plan for Sachi. When a thought had came to him. he summoned up his menu and he have an icon that label guild which he clicked on it for a moment. He started to type something in message and the letter was for Sachi.

"Yeah, there is no point. I guess." said Kirito.

"I... I'm so afraid of dying in here." Sachi told him

"It's really that bad for you, huh?" Kirito questioned.

Sachi was getting ready to cry her eyes out for a moment because of her fear. Then she hugged Kirito for a moment and she was crying on his outfit. Kirito was just looking at her and he knew that she was shaking in fear. He just place his hand on her shoulder to tried to calm her down.

"I'm so scared. I haven't been able to get any sleep lately." Sachi said.

Kirito just feel bad for her and he knew that he wasn't getting any sleep as well, but he knew that this game needs to be beaten in order them to go back to the real world. He put his hand on her head to rub which she was looking at him with a confuse look on her face.

"You're not going to die?" Kirito questioned.

Sachi nodded her head. Then he place his hands on her shoulder for a moment.

"Listening to me, Sachi. You are not going to die.' said Kirito.

"Really? How can you be so sure about that?" Sachi questioned.

"The Black Cats are strong enough as a guild. Besides, our margin of safety is well above the norm. Plus, you've got Tetsuo and me up front. So, there is no reason to be on the front line with us." Kirito mentioned.

Sachi just looked him for am moment and she knew that Kirito was acting like a brother to her. Kirito was trying to cheer her up and he don't want her to think about doing suicide.

"You honestly don't think I'll die? Will I make it back to the real world?" Sachi questioned.

"Yeah. You're not going to die. You'll see. We'll clear this game and go home soon." said Kirito.

They both started to head inside to get some sleep and after of today, Sachi needed it the most. Kirito was sleeping in his room for a moment and he woke up for a moment because he was something on his mind. Then he lost his train of thought when he heard a knock at his room door.

"Come in!" said Kirito.

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to get to sleep." said Sachi.

Kirito knew that this is something that he had no choice on doing. He let her come into his room and she shut the door behind her. Then she lay in bed with Kirito which he was looking at the ceiling for a moment. He was still thinking about what they had talked earlier made him realize.

_"If I stay in this guild, she'll be safe. __And we'll all make it back to the real world someday. __There must be a lot of players like her, who're afraid of dying in here. __But still, they laugh, and cry, and try to live as best they can. __I've never thought about it like that before."_ Kirito thought.

Then Sachi turned over to face Kirito for a moment.

"Kirito?" Sachi questioned.

Kirito turned his head to her and he was looking at him for a moment. He knew that she was getting to say something, but he stopped her.

"It's okay. I promise you're going to survive." said Kirito

"Mmhmm." said Sachi

Then she started to go to sleep and Kirito just looked at the ceiling to continue his thinking

_"And no matter what, I promise I'll protect all of you." _Kirito thought

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm heading out. Teleport: Town of Beginnings." Keita ordered.<p>

He started to teleported out to the Town of Beginnings while everyone else was gathering their stuff to move out. Soul was getting excited because he was helping this guild with Kirito. He looked over to see that Kirito was helping Sachi.

"Can you believe it? I never thought buying a house would so exciting!" said Sasamaru.

"Dude, you sound like an old man!" Ducker told him.

Soul looked over at them and he just shook his head at them because he knew that they were acting like kids. Then he knew that this was going to be good to be on a team with them. Tetsuo just had a great for all of them to do.

"Hey, while Keita's off buying the house, what do guys say go and raise some extra cash?" Tetsuo suggested.

"Oh, then we can buy furniture." Sachi mentioned.

Soul started to help her with her weapons selection for her to use for the next fight. Sachi was looking at him for a moment and she knew that both him and Kirito were a big help to her and her guild. They were going to be great friends.

"Come on, let's go to a dungeon on a higher floor!" said Ducker

"We should stick to our usual hunting spots." Kirito inquired.

Soul was looking up at the higher level dungeons. He knew that they were not ready for that dungeon. Kirito at Soul for some assist in which Soul just shrugged to him because he was out of ideas himself. Both Sasamaru and Ducker knew that they new challenges and experiences to help them level up faster.

"But up there, we can make more and faster." Sasamaru insisted.

"Yeah, at our levels, we don't have anything to worry about." Ducker said.

Sachi just smile at them and she looked at both Soul and Kirito for a moment. The Soul and Kirito was trying their best to keep the guild on their normal hunting grounds, but they both knew that Ducker and Sasamaru would probably would have sneak off to ahead higher dungeon level with them. They all started to see that Keita arrived because he got their messages about meeting with them . They all some monsters appeared out of nowhere and everyone had drew their weapons. The monsters started to charge at them which they all had done the same thing. They all started to work together as a team. Soul and Sasamaru was talking out some of them while Tetsuo and Ducker took out some more monsters. Kieta, Sachi and Kirito took out the rest. Soul leveled up to level twenty and he started to stretched his arms.

"Hey, you just level up to our level." Sasamaru said.

"Yup. I just glad that we took down these monsters." said Soul.

Kirito looked over at Kieta for a moment and he knew that there was something that he need to tell them. Soul walked over to him and he saw that there was something that was bothering him. By the time that they had got back to the hideout, Kirito and Soul started to take a walk. Soul had hands behind his head and he looked at Kirito for a moment. Kirito started to sigh real quick and he turned his head to his best friend.

"So, I need your advice on something." Kirito said.

"Shoot. I help the best way that I can." Soul said.

Kirito was telling Soul what had been on his mind lately about him and the guild. Soul just nodded his head to the whole detail and he was trying to think of something to help his best friend out. When Kirito was done, he looked at Soul for a moment which he saw that Soul was still thinking but he saw that Kieta standing behind Soul.

"Well, I best advice is that you wait for the time being just for you to find the right time to tell that we're beta players." Soul told him.

He was looking at Kirito for a moment and he had a confuse look on his back. He turned around to see that Kieta was here and he palmed his forehead to realize at what he just had said about him and Kirito. Kieta was furious at the both of them and he started to walk towards them.

"You two are Beaters? All this time you two knew that some of the dungeons were dangerous and you two put us in a less dangerous. You two don't deserve to be one of us!" Kieta yelled.

He looked at the sky for a moment and he looked down at endless sea. He got up on the ledge of the bridge that they were standing on. He gave both Soul and Kirito one last look before he jumped from the bridge. Soul ran over to see that Kieta had just made suicide. Kirito fell to his knees and he started to cry. Soul just slammed his fist to the bridge because he just cost the life of Kieta. He looked over at Kirito which he got up and he knew that the Moonlight Cat was gong to need a leader to lead them.

"What are you going to do about the others because they might want to know what happened to Kieta." Soul informed Kirito.

"I know and I am going to be the one to tell them about what happened." Kirito said.

Soul nodded his head and they both started to head back to informed the others. Soul saw that the others were sitting around to see that Kieta didn't came back with them. Kirito told them all what had happened to Kieta and everyone was shocked to hear everything that had happened to their leader and friend. Soul was sitting outside of the door and he knew that they were going to need a new leader to lead their guild. Then Kirito knew that he was going to be the next best choice to lead the guild.

"Kieta didn't want you all to mope around. He want you all to continue the fight without him." Kirito said.

"But we don't have leader to lead us." Sachi mentioned.

"Then I'll lead you. Once we beat this game we can all go on living in the real world." Kirito said.

The members of Moonlight Cat started to cheer and they knew that Kirito was going to be the other to lead the team. They all started to head to the front lines to help out the other guilds. Ducker was trying to think of a faster way to get to the front lines. Then he saw something across the distinct which it was treasure box and he knew that it could money. Soul looked around to find him and he knew that something wasn't right about that room. Everyone meet up with both Soul and Ducker which Kirito saw the room and he knew that room was a trap.

"Ducker! Don't touch that it's a trap!" Kirito yelled out.

Ducker didn't hear him and he picked up the treasure box and the room started to turned red. Then humanoid lizards started appeared out of nowhere and everyone drew their weapons. Kirito and Soul knew that the Moonlight Cats was out match. The creature started to take a step towards them which Tetsuo started to get the first strike. One of the lizards struck him down and his health hit zero quick. Ducker started to get scare and he started to attack the lizard. He ended up like that Tetsuo which Kirito and soul was holding their own against the monster. Sachi and Sasamaru were the only two that was left which both Soul and Kirito was pull off their combo. Sasamaru didn't see the lizards monster had come behind which stabbed him without him looking.

"SASAMARU!" Soul yelled.

Sachi knew that it was time for her to be brave because she knew that her life hang in balance and she took down some of the monster. Soul was use his long his katana to cut some of the monster in half. Lizard monster attack and kirito looked at her for a moment. She mouth of something. Then she vanished with out a trace and kirito and Soul were the only ones left. They both knew that need to get out of there with their life and they use their combo to take all of the Lizard out.

"We both didn't know that they planted a trap." Soul said.

They both started to had to tavern and Kirito just lay in his bed. He saw something that had his name on it and he saw that it was sachi for beyond the grave. Soul leave to because he knew that Kirito need some alone time. Kirito listen to the message and he had tears in his eyes and Sachi was humming out the song of Rudolph song while he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks. I would like to apologize for not updating this because I have been trying to watch the sword Art Online series because I have forgot the ideas from this story. I will not take too long with the delay okay you guys. If you guys have questioned or concern, shoot me a review or PM on my Profile okay. Goodnight, y'all and happy holidays.<strong>

**Please Review :)**


End file.
